


Non chiedere dove

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The space between us, Keith live on Mars, Lance is on Earth, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Science Fiction, but with hope
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « Keith... Cosa mi stai facendo vedere? »Il paesaggio all'esterno era un susseguirsi di dune sabbiose e rocce desolate, avvolte da una luce aranciata e bassa sull'orizzonte. Sparse qua e là spuntavano le apparecchiature e i mezzi per le ricognizioni all'esterno della colonia. In un angolo, quasi invisibili da quel punto, c'erano le serre dove venivano coltivate frutta e verdura in un'atmosfera artificiale il più simile possibile a quella terrestre.« Il panorama dalla finestra della mia stanza. » fu la risposta.Lance esitò di nuovo.« Mi stai prendendo in giro? »« Non l'ho mai fatto. »L'urlo che ne seguì costrinse Keith ad allontanare il tablet per non rischiare danni ai timpani.L'ora successiva venne spesa nel tentativo di calmare Lance e convincerlo e non strillare ai quattro venti quella straordinaria amicizia interplanetaria.





	Non chiedere dove

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest "Living Mars" di Fanwriter.it. Prompt: A fa parte della prima generazione di nati su Marte ed è affascinato dalle storie che gli vengono raccontate riguardo la Terra. Tramite l’internet interplanetario conosce B, un terrestre.Questa storia partecipa al contest "Living Mars" di Fanwriter.it. Prompt: A fa parte della prima generazione di nati su Marte ed è affascinato dalle storie che gli vengono raccontate riguardo la Terra. Tramite l’internet interplanetario conosce B, un terrestre.  
> Grazie a Grim per l'idea del titolo!

Da quando la razza umana si era evoluta al punto da essere in grado di fondare colonie su altri pianeti, la migrazione di parte della popolazione era stata una conseguenza scontata. Ovviamente non tutti erano idonei e ci si illudeva che, selezionando solo le persone adatte, si sarebbero create nuove società idilliache, non funestate da ciò che rendeva quelle terrestri imperfette.  
Ovviamente questo pensiero era una mera utopia: l'essere umano finisce sempre per portare con sé ovunque vada una parte della propria casa e a mantenere i rapporti con suddetta casa il più stretti possibile.  
Questi erano i motivi di fondo che avevano portato alla creazione della rete interplanetaria, una versione evoluta della rete internet terrestre supportata da un numero sempre maggiore di satelliti che permettevano le comunicazioni in tempo reale anche con le colonie più distanti. Il primo avamposto a usufruirne era stato ovviamente anche il primo a essere fondato: la colonia marziana Ares-1.  
Tuttavia queste banali nozioni di storia e di tecnica a Keith non interessavano: quello che contava per lui era avere accesso a una fonte pressoché illimitata di informazioni riguardo la Terra e i suoi abitanti.  
Ne era sempre stato affascinato, lui, che era la prova vivente di quanto fino a pochi anni prima era considerato fantascienza. Lui, il primo “esemplare” della nuova generazione nata su Marte.  
Keith era cresciuto tra gli scienziati, la tecnologia era il suo pane quotidiano e la sua compagnia preferita era l'esperta in biotecnologie Katie Holt, che l'aveva accudito come una sorella maggiore fin dalla prima infanzia. Keith non aveva mai avuto dei veri genitori: sua madre non era sopravvissuta al parto, il primo in atmosfera marziana, e di suo padre non si era mai saputo nulla, tranne che di certo non si trovava sulla colonia. Aveva sempre sostenuto che non gli importasse, che non avesse bisogno di una famiglia normale, perché erano su un altro pianeta e niente era normale. Anche se per lui il concetto di normalità era talmente astratto da non averne la piena concezione.  
Non gli importava avere una famiglia, ma passava ore a guardare in streaming serie tv terrestri che mostravano come trascorreva la vita delle persone su quel lontano pianeta, come non vivessero sotto una cupola a tenuta stagna, come la vegetazione crescesse spontanea al di fuori delle serre, il cielo fosse blu, ci fosse acqua in cui bagnarsi e aria da respirare.  
Marte era il futuro ed era la sua casa, ma la vecchia Terra ai suoi occhi appariva come un sogno lontano.  
Il passo tra quello e il desiderio di conoscere qualcuno che vivesse laggiù era stato breve e quel passo si era chiamato _Monsters & Mana Online_.  
Gliel'aveva fatto scoprire Katie, che a volte ci giocava con suo fratello rimasto sulla Terra, di nascosto dal resto dello staff di Ares-1. Se l'avessero scoperta probabilmente le avrebbero fatto una lavata di capo sulla responsabilità, lo spreco di tempo in sciocchezze e l'effetto deleterio sulla psiche di questo tentativo disperato di mantenere i contatti con la vecchia casa. A Katie suddetti effetti importavano poco: era suo fratello, la sua famiglia, la sua casa, il suo pianeta. Nessuno le avrebbe impedito di mantenere un contatto con le sue radici.  
Per Keith era diverso, il gioco online gli permetteva di interagire con qualcuno che non fossero scienziati, ingegneri o tecnici. Lo divertiva, lo rilassava, gli permetteva di conoscere una realtà diversa dalla sua. Non ultimo, gli aveva permesso di farsi un amico, il primo della sua vita.

 **Pyke:** Ehi, dove sei stato tutto il giorno? Ti aspettavamo per completare il dungeon e invece sei sparito! Non si abbandonano così i compagni!  
**Thunderstorm Darkness:** Mi dispiace! Oggi pomeriggio avevo un'importante lezione di tecnologie biomolecolari e poi una visita medica, non potevo mancare.  
**Pyke:** Bio-che? Non dirmi che sei uno di quei nerd patiti di roba incomprensibile! E poi una visita medica? Stai bene? Stai dormendo e mangiando regolarmente, vero? Non è che passi le nottate a giocare?

Keith sorrise tra sé: Pyke era fatto così, un attimo prima lo sgridava, un attimo dopo si preoccupava per lui. Era un ragazzo simpatico e amichevole che impersonava un ladro dalle orecchie feline: lo faceva sentire a suo agio e riusciva sempre a strappargli una risata. Finora avevano avuto solo semplici scambi di battute riguardo al gioco, ma Keith avrebbe voluto conoscerlo meglio, chiacchierare con lui, capire com'era la sua vita su quel pianeta azzurro e lontano. Magari, se fosse stato possibile, rivelare anche qualcosa di sé. Non aveva mai accennato al fatto di trovarsi altrove e si chiedeva quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione nel venirne a conoscenza.

 **Thunderstorm Darkness:** Mangio, dormo e sto benone. La visita medica era per controllare che i miei muscoli si stiano sviluppando nel modo giusto e a quanto pare sono al top, quindi è tutto a posto.  
**Pyke:** Muscoli? Sei un atleta? Un nerd-atleta che studia biotecnologie?  
**Thunderstorm Darkness:** Né l'uno né l'altro e un po' entrambe le cose. Allora, a quando il prossimo dungeon?

Se avesse potuto spiegarsi, Keith avrebbe detto che quelle visite servivano a tenere monitorato lo stato del suo fisico nella situazione di gravità simulata che si trovava all'interno della colonia e che tutti, tecnici e scienziati, erano un po' forzatamente atleti, lì. Gli avrebbe spiegato che le biotecnologie erano necessarie alla sopravvivenza e tutti dovevano averne una conoscenza. Ma nella chat comune il resto del party si era messo a pianificare la prossima avventura, quindi non era né il momento né il luogo adatto.  
Keith stava quasi per staccare, quando una spia rossa nell'angolo in alto a destra dello schermo del suo tablet gli fece notare che aveva una richiesta di conversazione privata.  
Strano, non era mai successo fino a quel momento che qualcuno volesse parlare solo con lui.  
Sfiorò lo schermo e il touch screen aprì la conversazione.  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando riconobbe il nome.

 **Pyke:** Quindi... Thunderstorm Darkness... siamo un filino emo, eh? Da dove arriva questo nickname così... ehm.. particolare?  
**Thunderstorm Darkness:** Sono un assassino, mi serviva un nome all'altezza e ho pensato che questo sarebbe piaciuto ai terrestri.  
**Pyke:** Terrestri?

Keith s'irrigidì sulla sedia.  
Dannazione.  
Idiota.

 **Pyke:** Senti un po', Thunder, ma tu dove abiti? Mi ero fatto una mezza idea che stessi sulla West Coast, ma forse mi sbaglio.  
**Thunderstorm Darkness:** La West Coast è un bel posto dove abitare? Ho visto che l'oceano è molto bello.  
**Pyke:** Bellissimo, ma stai sviando la domanda. Dove abiti? A New York? O magari addirittura all'estero, questo spiegherebbe perché a volte dormi quando qui è giorno. Europa? Asia?  
**Thunderstorm Darkness:** No, io... Non conosco quei posti. O meglio, li ho visti in fotografia, mi piacerebbe visitarli un giorno.  
**Pyke:** Thunder, stai sviando di nuovo.  
  
Keith si morse un labbro. Ok, o la va o la spacca.  
**  
Thunderstorm Darkness:** Vivo su Marte.  
**Pyke:** Ahah, molto divertente. Per un attimo ci avevo creduto. Mia sorella maggiore fa parte del personale di terra che mantiene i contatti con la colonia Ares-1, mi ha raccontato come funziona. Là possono andare solo persone selezionate e altamente specializzate, non esiste che un ragazzino come te possa farlo. Aspetta... mi hai mentito e sei un cinquantenne che gioca a fare il giovanotto per adescare ragazzi online!  
**Thunderstorm Darkness:** Ma cosa...? No! Ho diciotto anni, non è una bugia. E non sono un ragazzino.  
  
Proseguirono a scherzare per un po' sulle età di entrambi. Pyke era più giovane di lui di un anno, a quanto sembrava. O per lo meno immaginava fosse così, Keith non aveva idea se gli anni marziani e terrestri potessero considerarsi equivalenti. Probabilmente no.  
In ogni caso Pyke si ostinava a credere che fosse tutto uno scherzo, che Keith lo stesse prendendo in giro, e la conversazione terminò su quei toni. Keith pensò che non lo avrebbe più ricontattato, non ne aveva motivo.  
Eppure, la mattina dopo, quando si svegliò, la spia rossa della notifica era di nuovo lì.

 **Pyke:** Ehilà! Stai dormendo? Buongiorno per quando ti sveglierai! Che si fa di bello oggi su Marte?

Keith rise e iniziò a digitare una risposta.

Le loro conversazioni proseguirono per le settimane successive, lasciando ogni volta Keith di ottimo umore, al punto che persino le persone intorno a lui iniziarono a rendersene conto.  
« Non ti sarai preso una cotta? » lo prendeva in giro Katie, suscitando ogni volta un broncio e un gesto brusco.  
Eppure Keith iniziava a porsi delle domande in merito: a malapena sapeva cosa fosse un amico, come poteva capire cosa fosse una cotta? Da quello che aveva letto era chiaro che si trattasse di una reazione emotivamente più forte dell'amicizia, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con l'affinità e il desiderio.  
Desiderio...  
Si poteva desiderare attraverso la parola scritta? Non ne era certo.  
Tuttavia il dubbio durò poco ed evaporò in favore di un furioso batticuore quando si trovò davanti la domanda: « E se facessimo una videochiamata? »  
Keith non aveva mai fatto una semplice telefonata in vita sua, solo contattato qualcuno tramite interfono o trasmittente, figuriamoci una videochiamata. Implicava parlarsi e vedersi, non era certo di essere pronto a conoscere l’aspetto di Pyke, men che meno lo era di mostrare il proprio.  
Gettò un’occhiata al doppio vetro rinforzato del piccolo oblò della sua stanza e quello gli rimandò un’immagine fin troppo nota e per nulla entusiasmante: una massa di capelli neri troppo lunghi, tenuti legati alla meglio con un elastico, occhi grandi di un colore indefinito su un volto dalla carnagione pallida, che mai aveva visto il sole diretto. Certo, poteva avere un fisico allenato, ma il suo aspetto era tutt'altro che piacevole.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio proporre a Pyke una semplice chiamata vocale. Anche se... in quel modo avrebbe dovuto parlare e non aveva davvero idea di cosa dire.  
Quel suo rimuginare indeciso gli fece perdere l'attimo e, prima che se ne rendesse conto, lo schermo del suo tablet stava lampeggiando per la chiamata in entrata.  
Keith fece appena in tempo a sfilarsi l'elastico dai capelli e a gettarlo in un angolo della stanza, lasciando i ciuffi neri liberi di ricadergli sulle spalle. Non che così fosse meglio, ma almeno non sembrava nel bel mezzo delle pulizie stagionali.  
La prima cosa che lo raggiunse fu la voce squillante del suo interlocutore, che impiegò un attimo a processare.  
« Ehilà, Thunder! Come se la passa il mio marziano preferito? »  
Poi arrivò il blu dei suoi occhi e allora fu davvero difficile ascoltare e comprendere.  
Keith non riusciva staccare lo sguardo da quello che vedeva ed era abbastanza certo di avere un'espressione ebete, ma non poteva farci nulla.  
Il ragazzo al di là dello schermo aveva la pelle color caramello, i capelli scuri e una maglia leggera a coprire un fisico sottile e asciutto. Anche se quello che più incantava era il colore dei suoi occhi, lo stesso dell'oceano: quell'immensa massa d'acqua, profonda e infinita, misteriosa, bellissima e irraggiungibile. Sorrideva mentre parlava, un sorriso che sembrava illuminare l'intera stanza, anche a quella distanza incolmabile.  
« Ehi! »  
Keith si riscosse quando si rese conto che l'altro gli stava parlando.  
« Scusami! Cos'hai detto? »  
« Ho chiesto come ti chiami. Mi fa strano chiamarti Thunder ora che ci parliamo faccia a faccia., quindi dimmi il tuo vero nome, ragazzo di Marte. »  
Di nuovo un sorriso luminoso.  
« Io sono Lance. »  
« Ah... Keith, mi chiamo Keith. »  
Vide l'altro mormorare il suo nome, come se lo stesse gustando, testandone il sapore.  
« Keith... mmmhh, sì, Keith dagli occhi belli, che viene dal pianeta rosso. »  
« Occhi belli?! »  
Keith sentì immediatamente le sue guance farsi bollenti, senza capirne davvero il motivo.  
Lance si mise in una strana posa e ammiccò.  
« Beh, ti sei mai guardato allo specchio? Dovrebbero darti il porto d'armi per quegli occhi! » Ammiccò di nuovo. « Anche se... il tuo taglio di capelli è piuttosto discutibile. »  
« Come sarebbe! Sono alla moda terrestre! »  
« Ehm... spiacente di deluderti, ma sei indietro di più di qualche decennio. Le notizie arrivano con un po' di ritardo dalle tue parti, eh? »  
Keith s’imbronciò, assumendo senza rendersene conto l’espressione che aveva da bambino quando Katie lo prendeva in giro. Di tutto si sarebbe aspettato dalla sua prima chiacchierata con un terrestre tranne che venire criticato per il proprio taglio di capelli. Anche se lui era il primo a definirli una massa informe. Mentre il ragazzo di fronte a lui era così… affascinante.  
« Comunque devi davvero venire da Marte, perché la tua bellezza è fuori dal mondo! » esclamò Lance, recuperando la sua attenzione.  
Keith arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
Al culmine dell’imbarazzo, si coprì la faccia con le mani.  
« Che diavolo stai dicendo? Cosa sono queste terribili frasi a effetto, per l’amor del cielo?! » protestò, anche se un angolo della sua bocca si sollevò e un attimo dopo si ritrovò a ridacchiare.  
Anche Lance scoppiò a ridere, una risata sincera, allegra e contagiosa.  
« Finalmente ridi! » disse. « Mi stavo preoccupando perché sembravi così teso. Non serve essere nervoso quando parli con me. E poi quando ridi sei davvero più bello, sono serio stavolta. »  
Quelle parole mandarono Keith completamente in confusione e la conversazione naufragò nuovamente, almeno finché Lance non risollevò l'argomento spazio. Raccontò che sua sorella faceva parte del programma di mantenimento contatti con le colonie e che ogni tanto gli raccontava quello che succedeva. Era affascinante leggere i rapporti di alcune spedizioni, ad esempio: traspariva perfettamente quanto impegno, dedizione e passione astronauti e scienziati mettessero nel loro lavoro.  
« Frequento un'accademia che si chiama Galaxy Garrison, vorrei entrare anch'io nel programma spaziale. Veronica dice che se riesco a mantenere alta la media dei voti e delle prestazioni al simulatore ho buone probabilità di riuscirci. »  
« Potresti venire a trovarmi. » commentò Keith, scherzando ma non del tutto.  
Lance sospirò.  
« Tu e la tua storia della vita su Marte. Sarei curioso di sapere dove abiti davvero. »  
Keith abbassò il tablet: non gli avrebbe mai creduto. Del resto come dargli torto? Era surreale chiacchierare con un abitante delle colonie tramite un gioco online. L'unico modo per dimostrare che non stava mentendo era mostrargli la verità.  
Per questo Keith sollevò il tablet verso l'oblò della sua stanza, lo schermo rivolto verso l'esterno.  
Sentì Lance trattenere il fiato poi porgli una domanda esitante.  
« Keith... Cosa mi stai facendo vedere? »  
Il paesaggio all'esterno era un susseguirsi di dune sabbiose e rocce desolate, avvolte da una luce aranciata e bassa sull'orizzonte. Sparse qua e là spuntavano le apparecchiature e i mezzi per le ricognizioni all'esterno della colonia. In un angolo, quasi invisibili da quel punto, c'erano le serre dove venivano coltivate frutta e verdura in un'atmosfera artificiale il più simile possibile a quella terrestre.  
« Il panorama dalla finestra della mia stanza. » fu la risposta.  
Lance esitò di nuovo.  
« Mi stai prendendo in giro? »  
« Non l'ho mai fatto. »  
L'urlo che ne seguì costrinse Keith ad allontanare il tablet per non rischiare danni ai timpani.  
L'ora successiva venne spesa nel tentativo di calmare Lance e convincerlo e non strillare ai quattro venti quella straordinaria amicizia interplanetaria.  
Se qualcuno fosse venuto a saperlo e la notizia si fosse in qualche modo diffusa, si sarebbe scatenato un putiferio. Ogni tipo di comunicazione tra loro sarebbe stata interrotta, “per il benessere di entrambi e per non creare precedenti” sarebbe stata la giustificazione.  
Keith rabbrividì all'idea: i protocolli di sicurezza potevano essere molto rigidi, freddi e indifferenti alle emozioni.  
Davanti a quella prospettiva anche Lance capì che il pericolo era reale e promise di mantenere il massimo riserbo.  
Divenne il loro segreto e un appuntamento fisso al quale nessuno dei due si azzardava a mancare.  
Se Keith si era aspettato di veder sparire l'altro dopo breve tempo, annoiato da un rapporto a distanza senza nessuna possibilità di sbocco, dovette ricredersi: Lance continuava a cercarlo, a sorridere, a farlo divertire e a rivolgergli parole cariche di calore che gli facevano battere il cuore.  
Sempre più spesso si era ritrovato nel cuore della notte con il tablet appoggiato al cuscino, a sorridere allo schermo debolmente illuminato, ad allungare la mano per sfiorarlo con la punta delle dita, come se quel gesto gli permettesse di annullare una distanza infinita e sentire il calore della pelle di Lance baciata dal sole.  
Si sentiva uno sciocco a pensarlo, ma uno sciocco felice. Era una felicità triste, un sentimento strano che gli provocava un nodo allo stomaco costante. Un'euforia disperata in grado di portarlo sull'orlo delle lacrime senza apparente motivo.  
La prima volta che Lance aveva confessato che avrebbe voluto baciarlo, Keith era certo che il suo cuore si fosse fermato.  
L'altro aveva un'espressione terribilmente imbarazzata, incerta e colpevole.  
« Se quello che ho detto ti sembra orribile e disgustoso, puoi dimenticarlo. » aveva mormorato. « A me sta bene, davvero. Solo... volevo dirtelo. »  
Keith aveva istintivamente appoggiato la mano sullo schermo come se, così facendo, avesse potuto accarezzare il suo viso.  
« Fallo! » aveva esclamato di getto. Non voleva pensare che fosse assurdo o impossibile. « Fallo, ti prego! »  
Si chinò per primo in avanti, consapevole che non avrebbe percepito nulla di diverso dallo schermo tiepido che già sentiva sotto le dita, ma sforzandosi di immaginare quanto sarebbero state morbide le labbra di Lance contro le sue. E si rese conto, con un sussulto doloroso, che immaginare non gli bastava più: voleva toccare Lance per davvero, voleva sentirlo con tutto il suo corpo, accarezzargli i capelli, baciarlo, stringerlo a sé.  
Era un desiderio che non aveva speranze di realizzazione e la consapevolezza gli faceva più male di quanto fosse preparato.  
Quando tornò ad allontanarsi e a riaprire gli occhi, vide che Lance faceva lo stesso e lo fissava con le guance arrossate e un'espressione addolorata.  
« Mi sono cacciato davvero in un bel guaio. » lo sentì mormorare.  
« L'abbiamo fatto insieme. » rispose Keith, sempre accarezzando lo schermo.  
Lance sorrise tristemente, un sorriso che spezzava il cuore.  
« Mi piaci così tanto, ragazzo di Marte... »  
Keith si sentì mancare un battito e un nodo gli strinse la gola.  
« Mi piace anche tu, Lance, non immagini quanto. » rispose, mentre le ciglia già gli pizzicavano.

Da quel momento i loro incontri si fecero meno scanzonati e più teneri. Lance gli raccontava le sue lezioni, la sua vita quotidiana con fratelli e amici, i pomeriggi al mare. Ogni volta gli ripeteva quanto avrebbe voluto averlo vicino e gli prometteva che avrebbe trovato il modo di portarlo su una spiaggia. Quella vicino a casa sua era una delle più belle della Terra e spesso gli mandava foto di tramonti, di escursioni in barca o dei suoi nipoti che giocavano in acqua.  
Keith li amava già tutti e si sentiva male al pensiero che non li avrebbe mai conosciuti.  
Da parte sua poteva raccontare solo gli esperimenti nelle serre, gli allenamenti, i discorsi tecnici con Katie. Spiegargli che festa era ogni volta che arrivava un rifornimento dalla Terra e quanto triste invece si sentisse ora: vedeva ogni navicella che partiva come un'occasione sprecata per riuscire finalmente a realizzare il suo sogno. Sapeva che si trattava di un pensiero ingiusto e pericoloso, che andare sulla Terra senza una preparazione adeguata avrebbe avuto conseguenze catastrofiche sul suo fisico e sarebbe stato oltremodo irresponsabile, ma non poteva farne a meno.  
Fu durante l'arrivo di una di queste navette che Katie gli si avvicinò con un sorrisetto sornione.  
« Che faccia da funerale, Keith! » esclamò. « Di solito sei sempre entusiasta di vedere cosa arriva dalla Terra. Questa volta c'è anche un pacco di mio fratello, mi ha detto che una sua collega gli ha chiesto di spedire qualcosa per lei. Non so davvero perché una collega di Matt debba spedirmi qualcosa di privato, non sei curioso di sapere di cosa si tratta? »  
Keith le rivolse un'occhiata scarsamente interessata.  
« Magari si tratta di qualche semente da testare in atmosfera modificata. » commentò in tono piatto. « Chi sarebbe questa collega? »  
Il sorriso di Katie si allargò. « Non la conosco personalmente. Matt ha detto che si chiama Veronica. »  
Quel nome fece voltare Keith di scatto, gli occhi spalancati e l'espressione improvvisamente illuminata.  
« Hai detto Veronica?! »  
« Già, l'ho detto. Chissà perché una collega di Matt spedisce a me qualcosa da parte di suo fratello? »  
« Suo fratello?! »  
Ormai Keith aveva capito perfettamente dove sarebbe andato a parare quel discorso e gli tremavano le mani quando Katie gli consegnò una busta con la dicitura “Per il ragazzo di Marte”.  
Voltò le spalle all'amica e strappò l'involucro.  
Un piccolo oggetto gli cadde in mano: era una conchiglia dalle splendide sfumature perlacee, forata e appesa a un nastro azzurro. Era accompagnata da una fotografia di Lance sorridente con il mare alle spalle. Sul retro di questa si trovavano poche righe scritte con una calligrafia piccola e spigolosa.

_Questa arriva dalla spiaggia di Varadero, considerala un piccolo anticipo per quando ti ci porterò.  
Ti amo._

_Lance_

 

  
Keith strinse al petto quel bellissimo regalo e si rese conto delle lacrime che gli erano scivolate sulle guance solo quando Katie gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
« Ehi... stai bene? »  
Aveva perso l'aria sorniona, ora sembrava solo preoccupata e aveva un'espressione dolce negli occhi color del miele.  
Keith scosse la testa e lei gli accarezzò i capelli in un gesto materno.  
« Lo ami anche tu? »  
Keith annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
« Lo sapevi? »  
« Sì e no. » ammise lei. « Negli ultimi mesi sei cambiato, sei diventato più malinconico e avevo l'impressione che nascondessi qualcosa.»  
Gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo allontanò dalla piccola folla di coloni che si era radunata.  
« Non ti dirò di non farlo. Sono i tuoi sentimenti e le tue emozioni, hai tutto il diritto di provarli e lo capisco fin troppo bene. »  
Keith le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito e Katie tentennò.  
« Mi è capitato di conoscere una persona su _Monsters & Mana Online_, un amico di Matt. È un paladino disastroso ma è una brava persona... _Comunque!_ » Tossicchiò e si ricompose. « Quello che posso dirti è che sono stati selezionati i membri per la prossima spedizione sulla Terra e la richiesta che avevo avanzato a Iverson per averti come mio assistente è stata accettata: partiremo entrambi. »  
Keith non credeva alle proprie orecchie: partecipare a una spedizione sulla Terra era il suo sogno da quando era piccolo, un desiderio che nutriva da sempre e che i sentimenti per Lance avevano acuito.  
« Non cantare vittoria troppo presto. » lo placò Katie. « Ci vorrà del tempo, sarà una lunga preparazione. Per me è un ritorno a casa, ma tu sei nato qui. Nonostante l'allenamento e i controlli, il tuo fisico faticherà ad adattarsi all'atmosfera e alla gravità, non siamo nemmeno certi al 100% che possa farlo, o comunque non per lungo tempo. La tua stessa presenza sarà un esperimento. »  
Quelle parole tuttavia non lo scoraggiarono: avrebbe visto il pianeta azzurro, avrebbe incontrato Lance, avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo e baciarlo per davvero. Non aveva importanza quanto tempo e sforzo ci sarebbero voluti, il solo pensiero gli dava tutta la motivazione del mondo.  
« Grazie, Katie! Io... non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza! » si ritrovò a esclamare.

Quella sera, quando finalmente il collegamento della videochiamata si attivò, Keith non stava più nella pelle all'idea di comunicare le novità.  
L'espressione di Lance però era già sovreccitata e, a giudicare dal movimento dell'inquadratura, sembrava quasi che il ragazzo stesse saltellando sul posto.  
« Sh-sh-sh! Qualunque cosa tu abbia da dire, Keith, può aspettare. Ho una notizia bomba! »  
« Anche la mia lo è! » protestò Keith.  
« Ma la mia di più! »  
Keith sospirò e decise di assecondarlo: se per Lance era così importante, allora parlasse pure per primo.  
« Non ci crederai ma sono stato ammesso al corso per piloti, assegnato alla categoria trasporto merci. A essere sincero puntavo a essere un pilota da combattimento ma... capisci?! I piloti merci guidano le navette di rifornimento per le colonie! »  
A quelle parole l'entusiasmo di Keith schizzò alle stelle.  
« Lance! È grandioso, congratulazioni! Significa che in futuro potrebbe essere che... »  
« Sì! Potrei venire da te! Verrò da te! Ci vorrà del tempo e dovrò studiare un sacco ma, se la ricompensa è incontrarti di persona, non c'è niente che mi spaventi! »  
Era incredibile, sembrava che il destino avesse improvvisamente deciso di assecondarli, di rendere reale un legame impossibile nato nel più futile dei modi.  
« Lo stesso vale per me! Mi hanno accettato come membro della prossima spedizione sulla Terra. Dovrò prepararmi parecchio e sarò parte di un esperimento, credo, ma Katie mi ha promesso che farà di tutto per portarmi a Varadero. »  
Quando alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi blu di Lance, non si stupì nel vederli lucidi di lacrime e un nodo gli strinse la gola.  
Imitando il gesto dell'altro, sollevò una mano e la posò sullo schermo. Palmo contro palmo a milioni di chilometri di distanza, ridevano e piangevano contemporaneamente.  
« Non vedo l'ora di baciarti. » mormorò Keith.  
« E io non vedo l'ora di perdermi nel cielo stellato dei tuoi occhi, ragazzo dello spazio. » rispose Lance, facendolo ridere.  
Non sarebbe stato facile, li aspettava ancora un lungo periodo di separazione e faticoso impegno ma il primo passo era stato fatto.  
L'universo sembrava volerli insieme e nessuno poteva andare contro il volere delle stelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
